1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for data authentication among processors, and more particularly, to system and method for authenticating data transmission between processors with digital signature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electronic device comprises a plurality of processors, and each processor is responsible for some specific tasks in order to control operations of the electronic device. For example, a smart phone may comprise a main processor, and a radio frequency processor. The main processor is for executing an operating system and some application programs in order to provide functions of the operating system and the application programs to a user. The radio frequency processor is for receiving and transmitting wireless signals in order to make communication with another electronic device. The main processor and the radio frequency processor are coupled to each other by a data bus, and data sent from the main processor to the radio frequency processor via the data bus may be monitored or changed by an external device coupled to the data bus, such that data transmission between the main processor and the radio frequency processor is not secure. The electronic device of the prior art does not have any authentication mechanism to effectively prevent the data transmitted between processors from being monitored or changed.